harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy Weasley
Head Boy |Family = Arthur Weasley Molly Weasley Audrey Weasley Molly Weasley II Lucy Weasley Bill Weasley Charlie Weasley Fred Weasley George Weasley Ronald Weasley Ginny Weasley |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Gryffindor |Occupation = * Personal Assistant to Barty Crouch Snr. * Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic * Head of the Department of Magical Transportation |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Loyalty = *Cornelius Fudge * Ministry of Magic *Order of the Phoenix }} Percy Weasley (b. 22 August 1976) was an English pure-blood wizard and a member of the Order of the Phoenix in the Second Wizarding War. The third child of Arthur and Molly Weasley, the younger brother of Bill and Charlie Weasley and the elder brother of Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, he was well-known for being self-important and grandiose. He was a high achiever at school, being Prefect and Head Boy. Percy graduated in summer 1994 and found a job working for Barty Crouch Snr. and he later became Junior Assistant to the then-Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Then he made the choice to side with Fudge and not accept that Voldemort was back. He would not speak to his family for two years when they sided with Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Percy eventually accepted he was wrong and made up with the family at the Battle of Hogwarts, where he fought and was grief-stricken when he found Fred was killed. Following the Second Wizarding War, he became Head of the Department of Magical Transportation, and married Audrey with whom he had two daughters. Biography Early life Percy was the third child of Arthur and Molly Weasley. He had two elder brothers, Bill and Charlie, three younger brothers, Fred, George and Ron and a younger sister, Ginny. He was raised at The Burrow in Devon, where he was educated at home by Molly. Percy adopted a pet rat named Scabbers at the end of the First Wizarding War, unaware it was Peter Pettigrew in Animagus form. He was raised by a kind family who never adopted the idea that pure-bloods were better than others, but they were never wealthy and people looked down on them and Arthur and Molly made up for this with love. Education Percy began education at Hogwarts in September 1987 and was placed in Gryffindor. He was very academic and a high achiever. Percy became Prefect in the summer of 1991, which he was very proud of and kept telling everyone in the family about. He was awarded with a new pet, a screech owl, and new robes from Molly and Arthur. He handed down his old pet Scabbers, to Ron. Fifth year In September 1991, he went through the wall to the train before everyone else in the family. He immediately put his robes with the Prefect badge on for school before even saying goodbye, telling Molly he could not stay long because he wanted to join everyone in the Prefect compartments. Fred and George then wound Percy up by mocking him and saying they had no idea he was a Prefect, because he had mentioned it many times. Percy then told them to shut up and said goodbye to Molly. At the Sorting ceremony, Percy proudly shook Harry Potter's hand and then pompously said "well done" to Ron when he was sorted into the same House. He advised Hermione Granger on the subjects she would be taught and informed Harry that even though Dumbledore sounded crazy, he was also "best wizard in the world". Then when the Start-of-Term Feast was over, Percy took the first years students to their common room. During a feast in which a troll got into the school, Percy guided students back to the common room, calling for first-years and telling them he was a Prefect and they would not be in danger if they done what he said. During the holidays, Percy, Fred, George and Ron stayed at the school because Mr and Mrs Weasley went to Romania. Mrs Weasley sent Percy a jumper for the holidays but he wouldn't wear it, and Fred and George demanded that Percy spend the special holiday feast with them instead of the other prefects, because it was a "time for family". That evening, Fred and George took Percy's "Prefect" badge and he chased them around the room to get it back. Sixth year In the summer of 1992, Percy was dating Penelope Clearwater in secret and spent a lot of the time sending letters to her. He very rarely ever joined the family for anything and he wouldn't let Ron borrow Hermes to send a letter to Harry because he wanted it for Penelope. During their shopping trip to Diagon Alley, he spent an hour on his own in a bookshop reading Prefects Who Gained Power. In September, Percy was one of the few people furious at Harry and Ron for taking the Ford Anglia to get to school. He was scowling and wanted to get near them to shout, but the crowd was celebrating it for being "brilliant" and he couldn't get close enough. In October, Percy had to bully Ginny into taking the Pepperup Potion because he thought she looked peaky , not knowing it was actually because she was possessed by Tom Riddle's Diary. Later, Percy bellowed at Fred and George when they used a Salamander to conduct an experiment in the common room and it spun round the room in sparks. Ginny was very upset when she Ron, Harry and Hermione were suspected of causing Mrs Norris's petrification because she thought they would be punished. Percy told her that they were innocent, but he later found Ron, Harry and Hermione at the scene the petrification searching for clues. He shouted at them for not thinking about how it looked, but Ron told him he was thinking about how Ron made him look in case it ruined a chance of being Head Boy. Percy took ten points from Ron for arguing. That Sunday, Percy saw Harry leaving the Hospital Wing and congratulated him for earning their House 50 points by catching the Golden Snitch. Harry asked if he had saw Ron and Percy gave a comment about how he hoped Ron was not in the girl's bathroom searching for clues again. Harry forced a laugh and left. Later, Percy saw Fred and George scaring Ginny by jumping at her and he shouted at them, saying he would send a letter home if they would not give it up. He was angry at Fred and George again when they kept joking about the school being scared of Harry, who everyone thought was the Heir of Slytherin. He shouted at Fred and George because they were marching down the corridor ahead of Harry telling everyone a Dark wizard was going through but Fred told Percy to get lost. Percy spent the holidays at Hogwarts because he thought it was duty to stay and support the teachers. Percy had began spending a lot of time patrolling the Dungeons causing Draco to think he wanted to catch Slytherin's Heir. He and Penelope were in the Dungeons one evening when Harry and Ron pretending to be Crabbe and Goyle, headed to the common room and saw him. Ron asked Percy what he was doing in the Dungeons and he told him that it was none of their business and he was a Prefect. Draco then joined and asked Percy the same thing and he told everyone they should show respect to a Prefect. In April, Percy was very upset when Penelope was Petrified and he looked pale and shocked. Before it happened, Ginny had found Percy and Penelope kissing in a classroom and she was begged to keep their relationship a secret. In May, Percy thought a pale Ginny was going to tell Harry and Ron and he interrupted her. She was actually going to tell them about her involvement in the Chamber of Secrets. She was later taken into the Chamber of Secrets and Percy sent Mr and Mrs Weasley an owl about it. Ginny later told her brothers and Harry about Percy and Penelope. Fred and George told Ginny they wouldn't say anything, but Harry could tell they would. Seventh year Appearance Character When he was younger, Percy was pompous and proud and thought he was very important. He loved the rules and was very strict which set him apart from the Weasley family who were tricksters or rule-breakers. He was also very academic and ambitious and had great plans for the future. He took the part of a Prefect very seriously to the point he made every effort to show off and let everyone know. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Sorted in 1987 Category:Wizards